Lucy
by Browncoat214
Summary: A small visit to earth, no biggie and no life threatening danger made a change. Finally, a boring day. What the Doctor didn't realise was just how interesting it was about to get. Now finito!
1. Prelude

"C'mon baby. Recognise me." She had her back to the police box, patting it with one hand, her other hand outstretched. "Please recognise me." Slowly she brought the middle and finger and thumb of the outstretched hand together. She snapped her fingers again. This time she was recognised and the door swung open, she flew inside quickly, slamming the door behind her.

She was taken aback a little but quickly regained her composure, throwing her black, biker-style leather jacket over the handrail before trudging up the stairs, across the glass floor and sitting down in the jump seat, putting her feet up on the centre console and making herself at home. "And now we wait." She sighed, throwing her arms across the back of the seat and yawning widely. She looked at her watch. Seventeen and a quarter hours.


	2. Meeting the Future

**I know it's not the best but I had to write it and hey I thought I would put it up. Hopefully it will all make sense by the end but hey! in my head anything goes!**

* * *

A small visit to earth, no biggie and no life threatening danger made a change. Finally, a boring day. What the Doctor didn't realise was just how interesting it was about to get.

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and waltzed in, humming quietly to himself, until he heard a noise. "Amy? Is that you?" he called out into the open space. "Or is it just you messing about." He smiled and stroked the centre console, only briefly in case Amy was around. He didn't want her laughing at him like Rose and Sarah-Jane. He smiled to himself, remembering trying to save the world with them laughing in the background. He walked around the console then to the monitor. Fiddling with the console he heard another noise. "What have you been eating today?" Chuckling to himself as he spoke to his time machine he turned away from the console and straight into something. He looked around to make sure no one had seen him walk into something in the machine he had spent hundreds of years flying. Satisfied nobody was there with him he looked down to see what he had run into. "Oh." The Doctor backed away surprised.

"Don't worry you haven't lost it and started walking into stuff that has been in here for ages."

"You can't be in here though. It's not possible."

"Why wouldn't it be possible? Your time machine, lets face it, its made of wood. Other people have got in before haven't they?"

"Not without being…" He remembered Donna Noble's surprise appearance in his space-time machine. "…Let in. Ok that's not true but…?"

"Who's this?" Amy came bursting into the TARDIS, personality first.

"Amy," the Doctor attempted to explain, "this is… who are you?"

"Just call me Lucy."

"Ok call me Lucy, this is Amy."

"How did she get in here?" Amy asked, incredulously.

"I opened the door and here I am," Lucy replied simply.

"It was locked," the Doctor insisted, "I checked it."

Lucy shrugged. "That's how she just got in here." Amy glared at her.

The Doctor patted the console behind him nervously. "Right well… erm… You'd better be going Lucy. It's late out."

"I know the time, I'm not a child. I'm probably older than you." Amy and the Doctor exchanged a smile before looking back at the 'possibly-could-pass-for-eighteen year old'.

"Riiight." The Doctor placed a hand between her shoulder blades before attempting to manhandle her out of the control room and back into the little park they had landed in.

"Doctor," she began to plead just before being pushed out.

"How do you know me?" He looked into her grey eyes, scrabbling for answers. They held none.

"Just let me have one more trip," she continued, "Just one."

It clicked in the Doctors head then. She must know him in the future. One last trip to keep her from nagging couldn't hurt he supposed, could it?

* * *

**I know not the best. Criticism is welcomed.**


	3. Destination

"One trip."

She didn't seem surprised but she hugged him, Amy noticed. The Doctor caught her scowling and tried to detangle himself from the young girl.

"Lucy, please let go." The Doctor looked at Amy with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. 'One trip,' he mouthed to her. She folded her arms. "Seriously Lucy, please."

"Sorry!" She finally let go of him. He took an unnecessarily large step backwards away from her, into the TARDIS. She caught his arm so he couldn't turn away but, with an angry glance from Amy, let go again quickly. "You don't have to be scared of me, Doctor." 'Her on the other hand…' she thought, catching Amy's stormy eyes. She smiled desperately at Amy who turned away. 'Snap.'

"Doctor," Amy beckoned. Once he had crossed the control room to her she started whispering to him. "Who is she and why is she so… you know."

"I don't know who she is," he looked round at her again as she leaned against the central console, making herself at home, "probably someone from my future. I'm pretty sure I've never seen her before."

Amy inwardly beamed, 'elephants never forget, unless they want to.'

"And I really don't know Amy, what are you on about?" The Doctor looked genuinely, utterly confused.

"The hugs? The glances? the advances? C'mon Doctor," she stepped closer to him, whispering more harshly into his ear, "not even you can be that blind."

"No, I know." He turned back to the young girl. "Do you want to look around at all? As you can see…-"

"Yes, she's bigger on the inside, no I don't need to look around."

"Why aren't you surprised?' He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking for answers in her face again. "You've never been surprised, this is a TARDIS, it's bigger on the inside, it's made of wood, the last of it's kind."

"I know, you've told me all that." She looked confused.

Now he was the one looking confused, "oh right." He dropped his hands from her shoulders.

"One trip?" she asked. "My choice of time and place?" She lifted a black sleeve to look at her chunky silver watch. "Seventeen hours." The last was a statement.

"Riight. So where? When?"

She shrugged. "Not here, not now," was her unhelpful reply, "somewhere nice."

"Nice and boring." The Doctor sighed.

"I didn't say boring." Lucy thought for a moment, then her mouth tugged into a smile. "I know!" She started bouncing round the console, flicking switches and pressing buttons with the same childish excitement as the Doctor usually had.

Only now he watched her, his face as hard as if it had been carved in granite.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy stopped suddenly, looking up at the Doctor like a guilty child before regaining her nonchalant composure. "I was flying the TARDIS. What did it look like?" She placed her palm gently on the console, "He is slow isn't he? I don't know how you've put up with him all this time." She smiled up at the time rota.

The Doctor looked at her in perplexed silence for a moment. "Who are you?" he asked again, "and why seventeen hours? This is a time machine, we can have all the time we want."

"Just good to keep track," she raised her chin to match his height, with her grey-eyed scowl, "don't bite my head off."

"Who taught you to fly my TARDIS?" he asked, impatiently.

For a moment she was silent. She scrutinised the floor as if the evasive answer was printed upside down on it, unseen by the Doctor she rolled her eyes when she found the obvious answer, then she looked back into his eyes. "You did."

He looked back at her incredulously, "Of course." He let a bright smile grace his face. "So where? When?"

"I was thinking…" She tapped the console lightly, "Midsummer on Mirad the pirouetting planet." She did a little spin to demonstrate then looked at Amy's face, which showed an obvious lack of understanding. "Mirad," she elaborated, "goes around two suns in a figure of eight. Midsummer lasts a whole four days there, when the planet is exactly between the two suns. For four whole days both sides of the planet are unified under the dual suns light" She smiled in memory, "All the water has to be covered with sheets of glass to stop it all evaporating into thin air."

While Lucy explained the Doctor smiled mischievously, creeping slowly, silently round the console pushing buttons and making 'careful' adjustments here and there. He suddenly threw the handbrake and both the girls in his space-time machine were thrown gracelessly to the floor.

Amy stood almost immediately, leaving Lucy on the floor to wait for the TARDIS to come to a halt. Folding her arms she glared up at the Doctor. "You did that on purpose."

"Not on purpose." He forced a shocked look on his face before he burst into fits of laughter. He offered his hand to Lucy and she took it. He raised her to her feet single-handedly. She still had to look up at him, meeting his eyes with malice.

While Lucy tried to kill the Doctor with looks alone (and she was doing a pretty good job of it,) Amy swung a well-aimed punch at his arm.

"Owww!" he whined, "stop it." He broke Lucy's death-stare and, grabbing his tweed jacket, practically sprinted out the TARDIS doors.


	4. Mirad

**A/N Well I think this covers the tiny challenge I was set.**

* * *

The girls chased the Doctor out of the TARDIS, Amy picking up a jacket as she went. They eventually caught him in a busy market place with solar cells everywhere powering everything and a large sun high in the sky. Dried flowers and intricate mobiles hung from the stalls casting shadows of eagles and dolphins and some animals Amy couldn't even comprehend. She touched one depicting what looked like dinosaurs with two legs and a rear wheel, making the shadow dance on the ground.

As they walked through the market all three quickly shed their outer layers. The dust from the desiccated planet swirled around their feet as the gentle solar breeze played in their hair.

Lucy managed to find something to trade with one of the stall keepers and retrieved three large pairs of gaudy coloured sunglasses. The Doctor chose his first, bright pink with fluorescent yellow dots, and put them on. The girls giggled. "What?" he asked, unable to stop himself laughing as well.

"Super cool." Amy put on her pair of orange ones, adorned with tiny green swirls.

"Super cool," the Doctor echoed, throwing an arm round Amy's shoulder as they laughed quietly together.

"Ohhhh yeah." Lucy said appearing at his other side, throwing on her own red glasses with small purple waves. The Doctor put his other arm around her shoulders and they tried to push through the crowd together.

Lucy quickly tired of the unwelcome body contact in this heat and being pushed around by the cascading crowd. She stepped into a small square with a low, blown glass bell roof that everyone seemed to be avoiding.

"Erm, Lucy, I wouldn't." the Doctor warned, stopping, making himself an easy target to the shoves of the crowd.

"Why not?" she called back from the middle of the square. Suddenly a jet of water shot up from the ground between her parted feet. "Oh." she exclaimed quietly in surprise. She stepped back just a little too slowly. "Aww!" Soaked, she ran out of the fountain and walked toward the Doctor, who was now doubled over in laughter, and brought down a heavy fist to his back that nearly knocked him to the floor.

He coughed once before straightening up. "What was that for?" She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Amy, who had ended up actually sitting on the floor, clutching at her ribs, crying with silent laughter and pointing up at Lucy as passers by looked down at her worriedly.

"You look," Amy gasped, "you look like you just… just wet yourself!" She broke down again. Lucy turned her eyes to the sky, cursing to the heavens.

* * *

Amy finally stopped laughing long enough for them to eventually weave their way out of the crowd. They made their way toward the expanse of clear blue lakes under giant sheets of thick glass. Amy and Lucy stared in awe at the thick waves of shimmering evaporation coming off the glass, a sight that could only be seen in the early days of midsummer, before it all evaporated off. They lay for some time on the warm glass inside the swimming haze and basked in the close sun. By the time they finally got up Lucy's jeans were bone dry again. They walked lazily through the thinning crowd in the market.

Day had slipped into night, unnoticed by the high sun.

Paper umbrellas now hung from most of the stalls, giving some relief from the bright sun and throwing vivid colours across the canopy. The doctor stopped momentarily to try and obtain some from a nearby vendor for the girls, using only his charm and psychic paper. Unfortunately, and not for the first time, his psychic paper outspoke him. He backed away slowly, bowing slightly, two colourful, patterned paper umbrellas in hand as the woman on the small stall tried to thrust more gifts on him. Reaching the girls again he handed Amy a red umbrella with yellow suns and curls painted around the edge and Lucy a sky blue umbrella with outlines of white clouds and yellow flowers stitched into it. Both girls smiled at each other as they put their umbrellas up and put them over their shoulders.

"Oh very nice miss Amelia." Lucy grinned.

"Absolutely spiffing miss Lucy." Amy swished her red hair back and laughed.

Lucy smiled at the doctor, removing her glasses. "Thank you."  
"That's ok," he said quietly. He took his own glasses off and studied her face, finding a trace of sadness in every feature. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Her smile brightened, sweeping the sadness off her face swiftly.

Suddenly Lucy's watch alarmed. She looked up, slight panic in her eyes this time.

"Back home then?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Her reply was barely more than a whisper. A haunted look entered her eyes. She swept around, walking in the direction of the TARDIS.

Amy and the Doctor quietly conversed behind her. "Do you know who she is yet?" "What wrong with her?" "Why seventeen hours?" "How can she fly the TARDIS?" Amy's onslaught of questions when on and the Doctor could only reuse and throw out his first answer to her, "I don't know!"

* * *

Retracting her umbrella, Lucy unlocked the TARDIS with her own key and pushed inside, grasping the control console, turning to smile at her companions when she heard the doors close behind them. "Home then I suppose." She said it almost reluctantly, as if she was letting go of an age-old memory. She caught hold of the rail around the walk way as the Doctor began moving slowly around the console, flipping switches and hitting things. Amy gripped the railing next to her, smiling at her. "Hey," she said, "it's been good."

"No," Lucy looked around the console room, up to the high roof, her eyes eventually mirroring Amy's grin, "it's been amazing." She sighed as her strained grip on consciousness failed and she crumpled to the floor. The last thing she heard was Amy shout her name.


	5. Lucy

She woke up in one of the TARDIS' smaller rooms. She looked around then chuckled to herself quietly at the familiarity of this room before she began coughing. She sat up on the soft bed, jammed in the cluttered room as the Doctor entered.

The Doctor took a stethoscope from his pocket and pressed the bell to Lucy's chest. He listened but heard no heartbeat on her left side. Seeing his worried look Lucy took his hand and moved the stethoscope across to the right side of her chest and a hurried heartbeat rang through his ears.  
The Doctor looked at her confused. "You're backwards." He scanned her eyes with his own.

"No," she smiled at him, "I'm not." The simple statement brought tears to his eyes though the Doctor could not explain why. Then realisation hit him. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Timelord?"

"Timelord." She smiled at him sadly.

"What happened?"

"Little accident stopped my heart when my TARDIS died."

He listened again to her heartbeat. "Seventeen hours…?"

"Tachycardia. The heart muscle wears out after a while if we're only running on one." She laughed darkly before letting out a quiet hiss of pain. "And this isn't the first time I've seen this happen."

"It's started then?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you?"

She looked into his eyes and he just knew, "I'm thirteen, and this, Doctor, is how we die. Alone, but not truly on our own." She lay down then and drew her knees to her chest, curling into herself in pain.

"You crossed your own timeline?"

She looked up at him sitting above her, her voice a whisper. "Where was I meant to go? I didn't want to die without anyone. I needed someone to understand…" She broke off and he did understand.

A small smile appeared on her face, "You'll enjoy being ginger no doubt. Being a girl's… different too."

His face filled with mock anger, "Hey!"

"What?" Her eyes widened in surprise at his outburst.

"Spoilers." They laughed together at the little joke. A reference to the life they'd shared.

They talked about their shared memories. She tried desperately not to give any more of his future away and they laughed and remembered and talked until Lucy fell silent. The Doctor held her hand and rocked gently as he continued talking and making jokes but laughing alone now, tears beginning to sting his eyes, he clamped his eyes shut so none could escape.

* * *

Some time later Amy peered around the door. "Is she…?"

"Yeah." The Doctors voice was hoarse with unshed tears.

"Who was she?"

"She was…" He looked down at her and smiled sadly. "She was Lucy... Unlucky Thirteen… Un-Lucy." He let out a humourless laugh as the pun hit him. "The last of her kind, The Last Timelord."

"There was another?"  
He looked into her eyes. Shaking his head he dropped his gaze. "No."

"So how…?"

Their eyes locked again. "She's me… from the future." Her words came to him then as tears finally spilled down his cheeks, "and this is how we die."

The Doctor layed her hand down now. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. Amy took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Come on." She led him away from the small body curled up on the bed.

* * *

"This is how we die, never truly on our own."


End file.
